Sunnydale Memorial
Sunnydale Memorial was the local hospital in Sunnydale. History In 1998, Buffy Summers was rushed to hospital after nearly dying in a fight with Angelus who had the upper hand as she developed a stress induced fever which she was treated for at Memorial. At this time, the hospital was used as a feeding ground for the demon Der Kindestod who fed on sick children. Because he could be only seen by those who were feverish, Buffy, after recovering, forced herself into becoming sick by drinking a diluted vial of a disease and then killed the demon in the basement."Killed by Death" Sometime later in the year, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris were treated after an unsuccessful attempt at the Ritual of Restoration when a group of Angelus' lackeys attacked them, resulting in Xander's arm breaking while fighting before he was knocked unconscious along with Willow who was toppled by a bookcase when she tried to escape. Xander shortly recovered with his broken arm casted while Willow eventually regained consciousness and preformed the ritual in her hospital bed with the help of Cordelia Chase and Daniel Osbourne. Becoming, Part Two Cordelia was also treated months later when she was impaled by a metal rebar after discovering Xander and Willow's affair. Xander visited her at hospital with a bouquet of flowers only to be rejected by Cordelia who was, at the time, weak and barely conscious. Lovers Walk In 1999, both Buffy and Faith was rushed to the hospital unconscious, the former for major blood loss (to cure Angel from the Killer of the Dead) and the latter for a near-fatal stab wound in her kidneys after fighting with Buffy. The Mayor Richard Wilkins, angry for what Buffy did to Faith, attempted to kill her while she was helpless in bed by covering her mouth and nostrils, blocking her airway. He continued this even when an orderly intervened until Angel threw him to the other side of the room. Buffy manages to recover hours after while Faith entered a long coma."Graduation Day, Part Two" Months after, Faith recovered from her coma after a series of dreams. She encountered a visitor where she learned of the Mayor's death before beating her and stealing her clothes."This Year's Girl" Between 2000 to 2001, Joyce Summers admitted herself to the hospital numerous times because of a brain tumor."Shadow" During those events, a queller demon was summoned by intern Ben Wilkinson to rid the amount of mentally ill patients caused by the hell-god Glorificus. One of which was Joyce, though she was saved when it was killed by Buffy."Listening to Fear" After Joyce's recovery, Dawn Summers, having learned of her status as the key, ran away and encountered Ben who made her hot chocolate at the locker room where they talked. During the conversation, Dawn revealed that she's the key just before Ben turns into Glory who then kills a guard and takes Dawn to an x-ray room where she questions her. The Scooby Gang then arrived to the rescue but their efforts weren't enough for Glory's power, luckily Willow Rosenberg teleported Glory away before she could kill anyone."Blood Ties" Joyce, unfortunately died from an unexpected aneurysm and when meeting at the hospital, Buffy saved Dawn from a newly risen vampire in the autopsy room where Joyce's body was in."The Body" Weeks later, Tara was taken to hospital after her encounter with Glory in which she had her hand crushed and her sanity taken, this pushed Willow into entering an unmatched fight with Glory."Tough Love" After Glory found out Dawn was the key and captured her, every single insane victim of her's broke out of their confinement from their hospital beds and collectively reached the site of Glory's victory."The Gift" In 2003, a large number of potential slayers where taken to Sunnydale Memorial after the fight at the Vineyard where the remaining potentials where treated for their injures. Xander also was taken in after Caleb gouged out his left eye."Dirty Girls" The hospital was destroyed along with the entire town after the battle against the First Evil."Chosen" Staff *Dr Stanley Backer *Dr Wilkinson *Don *Dr Powell *Dr Gold *Unnamed Nurse (undercover) *Ben Wilkinson *Dr Isaacs *Dr Aaron Kriegel *Nurse Lambkin *Dr McCarthy *Harrison *Unidentified paramedic Patients *Joyce Summers (first time because of vampire bite and second because of brain tumor) *Billy Palmer *Ryan *Buffy Summers (first time because of fever and second because of major blood loss) *Willow Rosenberg *Cordelia Chase *Faith Lehane *Glory's victims *Tara Maclay *Shannon, Rona and various potential slayers *Xander Harris Appearances *"Angel" *"Nightmares" *"Killed by Death" *"Becoming, Part Two" *"Lovers Walk" *"Graduation Day, Part Two" *"This Year's Girl" *"Out of My Mind" *"Family" *"Shadow" *"Listening to Fear" *"Into the Woods" *"Blood Ties" *"The Body" *"Tough Love" *"The Gift" *"Dirty Girls" *"Empty Places" References Category:Sunnydale Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale businesses